This invention relates to an optical component such as an optical connector and an adapter for use therewith and, in particular, to an optical component having a shutter member for preventing accidental emission of light. The optical component, namely, the optical connector and the adapter will collectively be called herein an optical connection connector.
An adapter of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9(1997)-211264. The adapter comprises a housing having first and second fitting ends each of which is adapted to be fitted to an optical connector. The housing is provided with a shutter member disposed therein. The shutter member is attached to the housing in the vicinity of the first fitting end and extends across an optical axis within the housing towards the second fitting end.
Even if light is accidentally emitted from an optical connector in the state where the optical connector is fitted to the second fitting end, the light is blocked by the shutter member and is not emitted out of the adapter. If another optical connector is fitted to the first fitting end, the shutter member is pressed by the other connector and deformed to be deviated from the optical axis. Thus, the optical connectors can be optically connected to each other.
Another adapter of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-243978. In the adapter, a part of a shutter member is embedded in a wall portion.